


Si matan a uno

by umiharu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, M/M, Metafiction, Wincest - Freeform, codependencia, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiharu/pseuds/umiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic surge despues del 11x17  "Red Meat"contiene spoilers</p>
    </blockquote>





	Si matan a uno

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic surge despues del 11x17 "Red Meat"contiene spoilers

Supernatural no me pertenece

 

Su padre siempre le decía lo mismo desde que le enseñó a conducir

  
-¡Por el amor de tu madre mantén los ojos en el camino y las manos en el volante! ¡Maldita sea Dean!

  
Aquella tarde la voz de su padre resonaba fuerte y clara en su mente pero no podía mas que ignorarla olímpicamente y dirigirle miradas tanto furtivas como descaradas a Sam por no decir del recorrido que hacia su mano por el pecho y el cabello de su hermano

  
Sentir como ese corazón latía le provocaba una satisfacción que lo hacia cerrar los ojos con alivio y suspirar

  
-Dean...

  
La voz de Sam sonaba tan cansada

-¿Sientes dolor?, ¿Quieres que detenga el auto? , ¿Alguna hemorragia?, ¿Qué sucede Sammy?

Sam soltò una risa y Dean sintió un delicioso escalofrió

-no es de risa hombre -murmurò Dean removiendole el cabello 

-Sonaste como una mamà pato y te recuerdo que no soy ningún niño

  
-para mi siempre vas a ser un niño al que le tengo que sonar la nariz,prenderle una luz de noche y meter en cintura

  
-¿ah si?

  
-si

  
Sam se desabrochò el cinturón de seguridad y se acercò a Dean para murmurar en su oído

  
-¿vas a meter en cintura a este niño malo Dean ? ¿que vas a hacerme ?

  
-¡ponte el cinturón ahora mismo!

-¿que vas a hacer si no me lo quiero poner, darme un par de nalgadas Dean ?-Terminò de decir Sam jugando con el lóbulo de Dean con su lengua 

-oh mierda...Sammy -Dean pisò el acelerador totalmente aturdido 

Sam volvió a sonreír divertido por lo que le causaba a su hermano y decidió atacar su cuello 

-no..Sammy...oh por... quita de encima idiota ¡No voy a perderte de nuevo!¡No resistiré verte muerto otra vez!

Cuando Dean se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Sam regresò a su asiento se puso el cinturón y no le dirigió la palabra el resto del viaje, por suerte para

Dean su hogar no estaba lejos pero apenas detuvo el auto Sam se bajò dando un portazo

  
-oye Sam...¡Sammy!

Sam no se detuvo y fue directo a su habitación dando otro portazo, Dean lo siguió y toco varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta y se sentò afuera de la puerta por lo que le pareció una hora y cuando ya había perdido la paciencia escuchò a Sam remover el seguro 

-¡ya era hora reina del drama!

  
Cuando Dean entrò a la habitación sintió las manos de Sam empuñando su camisa y como su espalda se estrellaba contra la pared

-dime  
-lo sabia  
-si vendiste tu alma te juro que te matare yo mismo   
-hazlo Sammy  
-déjate de bromas   
-lo sabia   
-es mi puta vida Dean  
-yo lo supe   
-a la mierda tus mentiras Dean   
-oye nene que con esa boquita me besas, haz el favor   
-habla   
-se te van a abrir los puntos Sammy   
-¡que se abran!  
-Dean   
-Sam   
-¡mírame y miénteme si tantas ganas tienes de mentir! pero dime en mi cara que demonios....  
-¡No hice nada!  
-dime por favor   
-suéltame, que te vas a lastimar imbécil, suéltame Sam  
-no   
-Sammy

 

Sam se retorció de dolor, cerró los ojos y disminuyo un poco la fuerza con la que sujetaba a Dean 

 

-ahgg  
-¿ya lo vez grandisimo? suéltame o la herida se te puede abrir e infectarse   
-me da igual Dean

  
Dean sintió como algo se le rompía por dentro y la voz se le quebró por igual

  
-pero a mi no estúpido- dijó tomando con cuidado la mandíbula de Sam y acercándose a el para besarlo, sintiendo al menor temblar y ahogando un gemido   
-te amo Sammy  
-y yo a ti Dean  
-te creí muerto

  
Sam se recargo en Dean y fue consciente de que las lagrimas de ambos se estaban mezclando

  
-y entonces   
-y entonces hice una fiesta, ya sabes mas espacio, mas chicas  
-y entonces  
-me llevaron por la fuerza y termine en el hospital   
-y luego   
-y luego no había ninguna enfermera sexy por ahí   
-y luego  
-y luego tenia que hablar con...  
-Billy, aun cuando te dije que no habría marcha atrás   
-tenia que funcionar   
-¿Cómo?  
-ya sabes mueves los labios y formas palabras así se habla Sammy  
-No estoy para bromas Dean   
-pero si te sientan genial las bromas, sonríes, actúas mas tonto de lo normal   
-¿Cómo?  
-pastillas

  
El rostro de Sam palideció y esta vez fue Dean quien lo sujetó con fuerza para evitar que se desvaneciera 

-¿Te suicidaste?  
-¿Quien yo ? no para nada solo....  
-Tomaste pastillas, las suficientes para terminar muerto   
-tenía que hablar con ella, suplicar  
-tu vida por la mía ¿no?  
-exacto Sa...

  
Sam sacó las suficientes fuerzas para estrellarle la cabeza a Dean en la pared

  
-¡eres un imbécil! ¡Maldita sea Dean! ¡te suicidaste! estuviste... muerto   
-¿y de que vale mi vida contigo muerto?  
-te quiero vivo Dean, quiero que vivas....vive por mi  
-jamás  
-por favor  
-jamás   
-por favor Dean, tu vida no acaba conmigo Dean, yo no soy tu vida

  
Dean se rió con ironía y apretó fuertemente a Sam para después besarlo y sentir con orgullo y alivio como su hermano se le entregaba de la misma forma a pesar del dolor

  
-mi vida no acaba contigo Sam eso lo tengo claro   
-vive entonces Dean  
-el mundo se me acaba si no estas en el, no es la vida Sam, no soy yo el que muere, es el mundo el que se cae a pedazos y luego queda un cascaron de un tipo que solía amar a un tipo que ha dejado de existir, eso pasa Sam  
-eso no....  
-shhh  
-¿Que pasa si yo muero?

  
Los ojos de Dean le parecieron un pozo profundo al menor y atrajó al mayor mas cerca intentando inútilmente fundirse en el   
-no es el punto Dean   
-¿vas a dejar que me queme en el infierno?  
-si   
-es bueno saberlo   
-tu no morirás nunca   
-y tu tampoco   
-Dean   
-me pides algo que no puedo darte   
-tu me haz dado todo lo que te he pedido siempre   
-si y por eso eres un rebelde y un berrinchudo mocoso   
-y así te gusto   
-y así me gustas   
-déjate de tonterías y follame Dean   
-¿otra vez usando majaderías?  
-pero a ti te excitan las majaderías   
-no, yo soy un correcto... ¡Cristo puta Sam !....oh joder, oh joder   
-¿decías?  
-vamos a la cama Sammy no quiero que se te abra la herida   
-no me trates como a un mocoso, te recuerdo que acabe con todos aun desangrándome   
-te trato como me viene la gana Sam   
-como un imbécil  
-si como al imbécil que no estoy dispuesto a perder   
-¿por el que estas dispuesto a vivir ?  
-por el que estoy dispuesto a morir   
-no tienes remedio Dean  
-¿y tu si Sam?  
-¿que quieres que te diga, que viviré mientras tu no estas ?  
-si   
-la verdad es que si matan a uno , mueren dos   
-tanta universidad para esa frase tan simplona , que desperdicio de beca Sammy   
-no es...

 Sam palideció de nuevo y Dean lo llevo a su cama , lo recostó y comenzó a quitarle la ropa con cuidado para revisarle la herida

  
-si he sabido que me tratarías asi, me hubiera disparado yo mismo Dean   
-deja de bromear con eso Sammy  
-esta bien -dijo con un tono de voz que Dean no escuchaba desde que eran niños y lo besó  
-no deberíamos...Sammy...podrías...  
-por favor Dean  
-pero...  
-shhh...  
-que no me faltes nunca Sam   
-Dean  
-te amo  
-y yo a ti

 

FIN

 


End file.
